


Lime Colored

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I haven't written a fanfic in a very long time and it shows, Its hisoka focus, but the rest of winter show up for like 3 seconds so, if you squint REALLY hard i hint at azuguy, mentions of stuff said in act 5 and risky game but its not too deep, spoilers that August exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: Hisoka and his relationship with his right eye.or otherwise called "I'm so pissed off Liber didn't once mention his heterochromia so I'm doing it out of spite"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Lime Colored

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic (ok I think this is more of a drabble but shh) in literally 6 years, and even then I was never (and I’m still not) any good. But after I learned Hisoka had heterochromia because of a fic I read (it was gekkagumi’s drabble collection) I absolutely couldn’t live without SOMEONE mentioning it so I did it for Liber because they're cowards.

Sometimes, Hisoka finds himself so spaced out that the world around him doesn’t feel quite real. And it’s during these times he could see the tiny dust flecks in the air, filtering through in the stream of light brought on by the slightly drawn curtain. 

Maybe he really was thinking too much. 

His hair was messy as usual, drawn to curtain his eye, really it’s nothing new… so why does it feel so foreign all of a sudden?  
There was a time once that maybe he didn’t hate his eye, didn’t hate what he was cursed with. Maybe that’s why at one point he doesn’t feel like he had issues showing it before (he suspects anyway, it’s not like he knows). But now as he sits there, unaware of his surroundings, he just feels wrong for a moment, like he’s doing a disservice to something (or someone?). 

One of his ‘first’ interactions with his eyes was in a bathroom… he knew his eye was different, that something was weird about it, but he didn’t know why, and that led him to the discovery. 

One brighter, more vivid, more lime-colored eye.

“Oh” the softest noise he could muster, for what’s probably a very concerning discovery to make about yourself. He wasn’t sure why he decided to hide it, it just felt like something he should, as if he did in his past. So even under the care of Mankai, it never once came up. Obviously there were times he was almost discovered, but even then he could slip through a lot of nets and avoid most confrontations.

So why did sitting here, staring at the particles in the air, warrant a feeling of shame in himself? He’s not sure when… _but he thinks at one point someone told him to stop hiding…_ but even then, who? 

—————————————————————

It’s later he connects the dots.

He comes to realize, it’s his precious family that convinced him to open up about it, that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Through the work of August and April (but mostly August, he was like that after all wasn’t he?) that he learned it made him no less of himself, that it was just a part of him that family would accept.  
And it’s there, staring at the dust in the air from the light escaping the curtains does he realize maybe, maybe he doesn’t have to hide it anymore.

—————————————————————

Despite his words, nothing changes, he continues to style his hair in that fashion, and everyone still avoids the topic of whatever's hidden underneath. It’s really not until one day when he's asleep on the couch, gently shaken awake by his troupe members, something about “don’t sleep there” being murmured, when he opens his eyes, just wide enough to see, gravity swaying his hair just right, does anything finally reveal itself after so long.  
The first to notice (he guesses anyway, after all, he was still half asleep) was Homare, who just blinked in surprise before continuing like he didn’t see it, no acknowledgment, no poem… Azuma and Guy probably noticed, but if they did, neither gave the impression. Tasuku seems to squint a little, but even then that can be connected to him simply standing farthest in the back. Tsumugi gives the next best reaction (if Hisoka we’re ranking them) with a small surprised face, a small lean in to look just a little more, but then just a simple smile and nothing else is said.  
At this point Hisoka finally finds himself moving to sit up, his eye once again hidden, to which he promptly falls back asleep leaning over. Azuma ‘catches’ him before Hisoka can fall over entirely (if you count a single ounce of support from Azuma’s hand to be ‘catching’ anyway), and life continues on as if this moment never happened.

“ _Perhaps it’s better that way_ ” because after all, Hisoka isn’t one to make a big fuss out of things. Or at least he thinks before falling asleep with the sunlight filtered through the curtains, showing the small dust flecks that float around.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so messy I do not have a brain and any idea what I'm doing. Anyway my twt is @chatoyantchan if you really wanna bug me about this or talk (PLEASE I can't vent enough how much Hisoka and his heterochromia makes me feel)


End file.
